The Great Bishy Abduction
by Mistress Nika
Summary: Three of the Sake Sisters Fangirl Fanclub decide to abduct and torture, aka ogle and glomp, several bishys. Will the bishys ever escape the evil clutches of the three hanyou fangirls? DISCONTINUED
1. Fangirls! Run, Bishys! RUN!

~Disclaimer=I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own any of the characters. I do however own Fluffykins and Kuramy-poo! (For the anime-impaired that would be Sesshoumaru and Youko Kurama.) And I did meet Malik at the beach and we hit it off really well!! I'll even put in my disclaimer from my other fic!!  
  
Nika: "Well, I should tell you what has happened. Fluffy realized his true feelings for me and asked me to be his mate, seeing as how I'm 75% demon. I agreed and we took a little vacation to the Bahamas. Well, unfortunatly the people at the airport freaked out at seeing a demon and darted him. He spent the entire two weeks unconscious in our hotel room! Seems animal tranquilizer has an increased effect on dog demons... Well, I wasn't about to waste the trip and headed down to the beach. There I met the most incredible bish ever! His name was Malik and we spent most of the trip together, torturing and killing innocent humans. heh-heh, yeah now you know my secret...I'M TOTALLY EVIL!!! Most fangirls are, you just don't know it til it's too late. Weeeeelll, Fluffy still doesn't know about Malik and we're back home. Now, I'm trying to catch up on my writing and Fluffy is in the kitchen, getting a snack.)  
  
(Fluffy walks in with toaster strudel hanging out of his mouth)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (muffled) What are you doing?  
  
Nika: (with false cheeriness) Nothing! Just writing, Fluffykins! Why don't you go watch Baywatch til I'm done?  
  
Sesshoumaru: (sitting down on the bed) What'cha writing?  
  
Nika: (screams in terror) Not there!! Don't sit there!!  
  
(A scream is heard from the 'pillow' that Fluffy had sat on)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (jumps up) What the hell!?  
  
(Fluffy throws back the covers and Malik jumps up and dashes, terrified and butt-naked, for the door, clutching the Sennen Rod)  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?"  
  
(Nika bows her head at the inescapable carnage to come and Malik whirls around, forgetting his nudity)  
  
Malik: Hah! No one can defeat the great Malik! (holds Sennen Rod over his head and it glows) You shall become my mind-slave!!  
  
(Nika shakes her head as nothing happens)  
  
Malik: ...huh..? What happened?  
  
Nika: He's a demon. That won't work on him, and I suggest you run...  
  
(Malik runs out the front door with Fluffy on his heels)  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'll get you, you homewrecker! No one touches my mate!!  
  
(Fluffy is now sniffing around the front yard, searching for Malik's scent)  
  
Sesshoumaru: I know he's around here somewhere... WHY CAN'T I FIND HIM!!?  
  
Nika: *sigh* Good thing I used that concealment spell on him.  
  
(Nika tosses a shivering Malik his clothes, where he's hiding under the front steps. Unfortunately, this breaks the spell.)  
  
Sesshoumaru: HA! There you are!!  
  
(Malik drops his clothes and runs)  
  
Nika: OHGOD!! Sess-chan!! NO!!! Run, Malik-kun!! RUN!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A crash of thunder echoed throughout the night and lightning illuminated a group of figures sitting in a darkened bedroom.  
  
"So, we're all in agreement?" one voice said.  
  
"Yes, oneechan!" said another, slightly younger.  
  
Lightning crackled again and a young woman with wavy red hair and strange orange and black tiger-like cat-ears said, "Jodea! I told you not to call me that during offical buisness!!"  
  
The lights suddenly came on, revealing that the darkened figures weren't some kind of evil monsters lurking in the night. No, it was something much worse... FANGIRLS!!  
  
A girl about sixteen with black hair and blue eyes, obviously Jodea, whined, "Sorry, oneechan...I mean, Nika!"  
  
Nika, the strange looking hanyou with the cat ears, replied, "Alright, let's make sure everyone's here. Fangirls sound off!"  
  
A girl with long silver hair, gold eyes and doggy ears stood up. "Hakura here! Inu-hanyou, age 15! And I want my Inu-chan!!"  
  
Nika sighed and stood up. Appearent when she stood up was a long white tail, tipped in black. "I'm Mistress Nika, leader of the Sake Sisters. I'm half inu-youkai, a quarter neko-youkai and half human-miko. I'm 19 and just because I'm a quarter human, don't mistake me for being weak!!" Then she turned to Hakura and said, "And we'll get InuYasha, but not before my Fluff-chan!!"  
  
She sat back down and Jodea stood up. She looked human but she said, "I'm Jodea! I'm 16 and Nika-chan's younger adoped sister! I'm half elemental/psychic demon and half human! And InuYasha's allll MINE!!"  
  
Next was the youngest. A girl with pointed ears, silver hair and gold eyes stood up and said, "Yuki! But you better call me Lady Yuki! I'm 12 and I'm Nika-chan's younger half-sister. I'm full inu-youkai and you better treat me nice! I'm the only full-blooded youkai here!!"  
  
Nika promptly bopped her on the head and said, "Next."  
  
After a moment of silence Nika huffed and marched over to the closet. Ripping it open she looked in and dejectedly stepped back, revealing to the assembled a 16-year-old girl crouched in the corner. Sighing, Nika grabbed her and started to pull with all her strength, but to no avail. Looking at her fellow Sake Sisters, Nika signaled for a little help. Straining at the teen for 10 minutes, they were finally able to pry her away from the wall. Panting, Nika turned and reached into the dark closet, the sound of ripping paper resonating throughout the small room. Glaring at the flopped friends, Nika demanded, "Who let lilhillbillie have a Miroku poster??" Sticking the poster into an old chest that was already crammed with posters and plushies of the Inuyasha bishies, Nika once again said, "Next."  
  
"Sworry, was it my turn? Ok um...my name is Lilhillbillie but everyone calls me Billie. I'm 16 and unfortunately I'm human. But don't let that fool you! I know martial arts and more than my share of spells. I'm 5' 9", my natural hair color is brunette, almost black, but thanks to Loriel, it's now a deep strawberry blond. I have green eyes and think Miroku is the bishiest!"  
  
Nika sighed at the girls over-obsessive, stalker-ish behavior and just motioned vaguely for the next person to go.  
  
A girl all in black stood up. She had solid black hair, red eyes, and striped tiger ears just like Nika's that were each pierced with a small golden hoop. She held her orange and black tail in her hand and said darkly, "I am Nami. I'm a neko-hanyou and the goddess of all darkness. Do not cross me." Then with a warm smile she said, "I am also a close, personal friend of Nika-chan!"  
  
She sat down and Nika looked around thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm.." she said, "Looks like some members are missing" Then her face lit up with a broad grin. "Oh Well!! They won't miss anything!"  
  
Hakura eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Nika then put on her patented puppy dog look and said, "well, we've had a few problems with our plan... See, I know we planned on kidnapping LOTS of bishys...but...well, I'm having trouble arranging transport for a bunch of hanyou fangirls to Tokyo! So we won't be able to get," then she pulled out a list and read from it, "InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Naraku or Kouga!"  
  
She said this way too happily and all the fangirls began throwing a fit. Except Nami, but she didn't really care about those particular bishys...and she was, after all, the goddess of darkness. Poor Lilhillbillie was starting to have seizures at the loss of her chance at Miroku!  
  
Nika calmed the raging fangirls down, no small feat, and said, "WAIT!! *sigh* I have more bad news..."  
  
Everyone got quiet and retook their seats.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid some of our favorite bishys are on a secret mission somewhere, and even I can't find them... So we also won't be able to get," she raised the list again and read happily, "Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Karasu or Koenma!"  
  
Once again the fangirls threw a fit.  
  
Hakura screamed, "So who ARE we getting!!?"  
  
Nika grinned and said, "Malik, Bakura, Otogi, Jounouchi, Seto and Yami!"  
  
Hakura and Yuki began throwing fits again and Yuki cried, "But we don't care about THEM!!"  
  
At that Jodea jumped up and shouted, "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!" Then she got the typical starry-eyed fangirl look and said, "Oh, Seto...*drool*"  
  
Nami grinned and stood up. "So, let's get going!" she said.  
  
Hakura put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm not going!!" surprising everyone!  
  
They all stared at her with gaping mouths, but little Yuki followed suit.  
  
"Me neither!" she declared. "We don't care about them!" She stared Nika down and said, "If we can't get InuYasha, I'm not going! I'm staying here, Nika-chan!!"  
  
Billie was gasping uncontrollably and was frantically going through the chest, looking for her poster, or anything else with Miroku's image. "Me....either..." she gasped, "Must.......have......Miroku..." She found her poster and darted to a corner, clutching it to her chest. Her eyes wide she began chanting, "Miroku....Miroku...Miroku..." over and over.  
  
Nika rolled her eyes at her little sister and stared pityingly at Lilhillbillie. She then said, "Fine. You three stay here. Nami, Jodea and I will go capture our favorite bishys!"  
  
At that the three fangirls stood up and exited the bedroom, headed for Domino City, and bishy country...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Yay! First chapter!! It's short, it's sweet, it's fangirl fodder!! Yep! I intended to write about the Sake Sisters kidnapping all the bishys at the same time, but then I realized: Where would I put them all!!? If I brought them home, Fluffy would kill them all...not to mention Kurama would probably take that chance to escape my wicked fangirl clutches! And I doubt Seto would allow us to bring demons, namely Sesshoumaru and Naraku, into his house! They'd tear the place apart! Hanyou fangirls are even more dangerous, but he doesn't know that yet... heh-heh! Well, if you have any other bishies we should capture and torture, let me know! And NO!! We will not get Rex Raptor or Weevil Underwood!! Nor will we capture Honda...something about that guy just creeps me out... (shudder) Well, R&R!! And pweeze go read my other yugioh fic, "Payback's Hell" It's the sequal to this one! I like the second chapter and the old woman...she reminds me of my grandmother! 


	2. Yami and Seto

~Disclaimer=I don't own yugioh! But Jodea's got her Yami! And Nami got a piece of Seto! Hmmm..... Now I need MY bish!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The three hanyou fangirls, Nika, Jodea and Nami, stepped off a bus and looked around. Nika and Nami had used magic to hide their demon attributes and Jodea looked human, so they didn't attract much attention. Nika and Nami turned their noses to the air and sniffed the wind.   
  
After several minutes of getting funny stares from passerby Nika cried, "This would be easier if we knew what they smelled like!!"  
  
Jodea smiled and said, "You two are hopless! First of all, where would we find Yami? Think!"  
  
Nika and Nami gave each other vacant glances before Nika said, "Uh...the Battle City Tournament?"  
  
Jodea sighed and threw up her hands. "That's where we ARE!! Think harder!!"  
  
They both continued to try to think, but that's very hard for fangirls when there are bishounen close by.  
  
Finally, Jodea gave up and said, "Wherever the biggest crowd is! Duh!!"  
  
Nika and Nami gave each other "OH!" looks and Jodea said, "Look. Over there!"  
  
She pointed in the direction of a large crowd of people and the girls made there way over to it. Sure enough, Yami was dueling some poor weakling duelist who didn't stand a chance! They waited until the battle was over, Yami won of course, and followed him. He was walking around, looking for another duel and unaware of the three drooling fangirls who were stalking him. As he walked past a shop, Jodea rushed him and 'accidentally' knocked him down. He helped her up, apoligizing profusely and asking if she was alright.  
  
She grinned faintly, then squinted in mock pain. She said, "No, my ankle! It's twisted!"  
  
Yami looked horrified and said, "Oh! Let me help you then!"  
  
As Yami helped her to her feet and draped one of her arms over his shoulders, Jodea looked back at her cohorts and winked.  
  
Then she innocently said to Yami, "My house is close by. Do you think you could take me there?"  
  
He, oblivious to his impending abduction, said, "Of course! Which way is it?"  
  
Jodea pointed in the direction of the park and they headed off, with Nami and Nika trailing behind them. As they neared the park, the two fangirls narrowed the gap and when Jodea had led Yami to a secluded area, Nika rushed them and held a rag to Yami's face. He struggled against the fangirls grip, but he was just a human, and they were three powerful hanyous. So, he didn't last long. He crumpled to the ground and they all smiled in triumph.  
  
"I knew this Chloroform would come in handy!" Nika said. She turned to Nami and said, "Thanks! It's good to be friends with the goddess of darkness!"  
  
Then they looked down at the sleeping bishy, then stared each other down.  
  
"So," Nami said, "Who gets to carry him?"  
  
Nika glared at them and began to growl deep in her thoat. "ME!" she shouted  
  
"NO! ME!" shouted Nami.  
  
"I lured him away!" said Jodea, "MEEEE!!"  
  
They continued on this way until the sun began to set. Finally, they all agreed that Jodea could have Yami, since Nami was going to get them into Seto Kaiba's mansion, aka their new base of operations. Nika agreed as well, but with that hentai grin on her face, they were afraid to ask why.  
  
Since the sun had set, and they were quite a ways from Kaiba's mansion, they dropped their human forms and took to the skys, flying high over the city of Domino. When they reached the mansion, Nika and Jodea, along with the unconscious Yami, stayed outside the front door in the bushes. Nami, using her powers of invisibility, slipped into the mansion unnoticed. Nika and Jodea waited outside, and waited, and waited, and still they waited.   
  
Finally, Yami began to come around and said groggily, "Where am I?"  
  
Nika slapped the rag back over his face and groaned, "We're gonna run out of this stuff before she gets back!"  
  
At that moment the front door opened and Nami stood there. Her dress was hanging off one shoulder, her hair was tousled and she had a big grin on her face! "Okay!" she said cheerily, "We're in!"  
  
Jodea lifted Yami up and carried him inside, Nika following behind. Nami shut the front door and turned to direct them to Yami's new room!  
  
As Jodea started to carry Yami up the stairs, Seto emerged from the library. His shirt was half untucked, his hair was sticking up and his cheeks were bright red. He walked sheepishly up the stairs and said, "Follow me." With a shy glance back at Nami, who grinned like a maniac, he said, "I think I know a room that will hold him when he wakes up."  
  
Jodea walked by Nami and whispered good-naturedly, "Slut."  
  
Nika burst out in a fit of stifled giggles and Nami said, "Got us in, didn't I? And I didn't even have to drug my bish!"  
  
Nika then said, still giggling, "Yeah! And besides, how do you think I plan on getting Malik?"  
  
That caused all three of them to giggle and Seto to look at them nervously.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) (laughing maniacally) Yes! The truth is out! Most of the Sake Sisters are Grade A Sluts!! Why, I'm not even shy about it! Let's see... I've had Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kurama(took forever to get in his pants!), Malik, Seto, Bakura, Hiei(who knew!), Jou...(although that was supposed to be a secret)... Sorry Jou!!  
  
Well, how do you like it so far? Is it funny? Not really, huh? Well, I'm updating fast 'cause I'm on a roll! And if I don't get it out, this fic will die!! Next chapter, I get tired of them having their hunk of man-beef and I go after my own!! Look out, Malik! There's a fangirl on your tail! (and what a tail it is...*drool*) 


	3. Mistress Nika's Late Night Shopping

~Disclaimer--nope! Not mine! Or I wouldn't be sitting here writing bad fanfiction... I'd be out spending money and searching for Seto Kaiba!  
  
It was several hours later and approaching midnight. Jodea had at first chosen to stay IN the room with Yami, for what hentai purposes we dare not guess. But when Yami had awoken and began yelling frantically to be let out, Jodea had covered her ears and fled the room. Nami and Nika had been walking by when he had awoken and they both covered their cat ears and Nika screamed, "Oh, my sensitive hanyou-ears!!"  
  
After that Jodea stayed ouside the door, Nami had gone off to bed....with Seto, and Nika was pacing her room. She was bored! Jodea and Nami each had a bish already and she wanted one! And she didn't want to wait until tomorrow! Even if the other two were 'tired'. So she paced...and paced...and paced. Because when a cat wants something, she wants it NOW!  
  
Finally, she threw up her arms and huffed. That was it! She was not waiting around for the other two to wake up! She made a quick change of clothes, seeing as how a powder blue dress, no matter how revealing, was not appropriate for what she was about to do. She changed into something she had brought along specifically for this. A long black dress with an obscenely high slit up one leg. It was completely sleeveless with a deep V neck-line, revealing to whoever dared to look a fair amount of hanyou cleavage! Her long white tail poked out from underneath the hem and she put her wavy hair up with a black ribbon. She crossed the room and took a small black money purse out of a drawer. She tied it to her waist and, with one last look at the mirror, went to the open window.  
  
She lept up onto the window sill and prepared to jump out. Just then a small *thump* was heard and she let out a cry of pain. Her eyes teared as pain shot up her spine and she felt the tip of her tail go numb. After several gasps she turned and looked back. The window had closed on her tail! She grabed it and gave an angry yank, pulling it free and leaving behind several white hairs. She gave a huff and turned back to face her target. She jumped and sailed out across the grounds, landing in a tree. Then she jumped again. And again. She leaped all the way to her destination, a small shop in a corner of the city. She landed in an alleyway and muttered a few words, causing her ears and tail to disappear. She decided that her golden hanyou eyes and sharp claws wouldn't be taken to immediately mean 'demon' in this place and left them unaltered.  
  
She smoothed down her dress and emerged from the alley. She walked camly into the store and the woman at the counter said cheerfully, "Welcome to 'Bondage Me'! Anything I can do for you tonight?"  
  
Nika smiled slightly, walked up to the counter and said, "Yes. I seem to be in need of a few things."   
  
The woman smiled even wider at the idea of being able to sell several things at once. "Well, just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you!"  
  
Nika opened her purse and withdrew a piece of paper. She handed it to the woman and grinned inwardly as the woman's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You...you want all of this!?" she gasped.   
  
Nika just nodded.  
  
She continued to study the paper and said, "You realize some of these items are quite expensive?"  
  
Nika made an offhand gesture and said, "Of course! I also phoned in a special order last week."  
  
The woman finally managed to tear her eyes away from the paper and looked Nika in her face. "Uh, yes. Your order..uh...what was it? And your name?"  
  
Nika grinned and said, "It was a gold handled dagger under the name of Mistress Nika."  
  
The woman disappeared into a back room, still in a daze and returned a few minutes later. In her hands were the aforementioned dagger, a long black whip, several pair of silver handcuffs, a gold dog collar with a personalized tag that read, 'property of Mistress Nika', a great deal of rope, several black silk scarfs, and a wicked looking taser gun.  
  
The woman rung them up and asked, "Will there be anything else?"  
  
Nika responded, "I don't suppose you have any animal tranqualizers?"  
  
The woman shook her head and Nika said absently, "Oh well. I didn't bring my dart gun anyway."  
  
She paid for her purchases, quite a sum, and left the store. She returned to the alley and reversed the spell. Slinging her bags over her shoulder and attaching the dagger to her hip for safe-keeping, she took to the rooftops, heading toward the edge of the city. And for the boat where a certain evil bishy was probably cooking up plans for world domination.  
  
'Here I come, Malik-chan' she thought wickedly and smiled to herself.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) O.O What twisted plans do I have for the equally twisted Malik? You'll never know unless you read on! And believe me, he'll enjoy every minute of it! ^_^ So read and review!! PLEASE!!! I hate having to force my friends to read my fics because no one reviewed! And from now on...anyone who reviews...and gives an email address, will recieve a Fangirl Cookie! They're better than the regular kind! They're warm, gooey and melt in your mouth. ^_^ For this chapter, I'm giving out Malik Cookies! Delicious and hot off my computer! And yes, they're real...as real as data can be anyway. No longer do you have to imagine eating your Fangirl Cookies! You can have the real thing! .....but I don't suggest eating them...just gazing at them is enough for any hentai...or even non-hentai...fangirl. And for the especially hentai, I have the X-Rated Cookie!! None are available at this time, but the first one I'm cooking up will be Seto/Yami! And if you don't like yaoi, don't request a X-Rated one...all of them are.  
  
(Gee, I should be in Sales.) 


	4. Author's Note

I'm afraid I'm having problems with my computer and I'm having to reinstall my Windows XP operating system. I'm trying to transfer all my data to discs, but I can't get access to the folder I stored my fics in. This means I can't update until I get it fixed. It also means that I'm probably gonna start several new fics. Sorry for those who were waiting for me to update. 


	5. Yami's EscapeNot!

~Disclaimer=I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I think now would be a good time to list the bishys I own.   
  
From this series: Bakura and Malik.   
  
From "InuYasha": Sesshoumaru and Naraku.   
  
From "Yu Yu Hakusho": Kurama, Hiei and Teenage Koenma.   
  
From "Beyblade": Kai and Ray.   
  
From "Dragon Ball Z": (the only one worth owning in my book) Mirai Trunks.   
  
From "Buffy the Vampire Slayer": Spike.   
  
From "Yami no Matsuei": Tsuzuki and Muraki.   
  
From "Card Captor Sakura": Yue.   
  
From "Magic Knights Rayearth": Eagle, Lantis and Zagato.   
  
From "Rurouni Kenshin": Battousai (Kenshin's cute, but I like 'um bad! ^_^)   
  
From "Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon": Kunzite.   
  
From "Trigun": Lagato and Knives.   
  
Now you know why I'm called the Mistress of Bishounen, ne? ^__^ And I'm thinking of adding more!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Nika, self proclaimed Mistress of Bishounen, was on the prowl. She landed at the docks and made her way cautiously toward a certain boat. She slinked though the shadows, edging nearer and nearer her target. Finding the right boat, she sniffed the night air then quickly swung herself onboard. Crouching low, she continued on her stealthy path. Round the corner and past the guards, she crept into the lower decks. Pausing before a closed door, she listened for any sign of movement within. When she heard none, she sniffed the air. A sinister grin played on her lips and her fangs bit into her lower lip, drawing small beads of blood. *Yes,* she thought, *You're in there, alright. Probably sleeping soundly.*   
  
She eased the door open and scanned the darkness beyond with flashing feral eyes. A form lay unconscious on the bed, nestled beneath thick blankets. She could smell the distinctive scent of a human male. She took two steps into the room, walking quietly and setting her precious bags down just inside the door. She'd need both hands free to subdue this beast. She quietly closed the door behind her and was about to make her move. But then she felt cold steel press against her throat.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" a man's voice asked.  
  
She smirked slightly. *He's good.* she thought. *I was so focused on the bed, I didn't even notice he was there. And his scent fills this room.*  
  
She turned her head slightly to get a look at him, but he pushed the knife closer to her throat in warning. At this she outright smiled, confusing the man behind her. She marveled that he actually had her in a dangerous position. Even with her youkai blood, if he chose to end her life right now, he would succeed. Though she found her current situation interesting, this wasn't what she came here for.  
  
She raised her hand in a single lightning fast move and pulled the hand holding the knife away from her throat. When it was clear of her flesh, she ducked down and spun herself around so that she was now behind him. Drawing her own dagger, she pressed it to his throat, as if mocking his previous dominance.  
  
His eyes widened with disbelief, unable to grasp that a single woman could have him at such a disadvantage.  
  
She put her head next to his ear and chuckled deeply, causing him to shiver unconsciously.  
  
He could feel her breath on his cheek and her knife at his throat. He knew he should probably be at least a little afraid right now, but for some reason, he couldn't be. He actually began to smile. Somehow, he knew the only threat this woman posed was if he fought back. Feeling her warm body press up against his bare back, he thought to himself that whatever she wanted, he would give it to her. But he couldn't make it too easy, now could he?  
  
Nika reached her hand forward and placed it on his hip, holding him fast lest he try to escape. She didn't really want to hurt him. Well, not yet.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something asail her mind, trying to force itself within and take over. But she wouldn't allow it. Errecting a barrier around her mind, she reached forward with her left hand. Grinning, she rested her chin on his shoulder. Placing her hand on his stomach, she traced small circles with her index finger, iliciting a small moan before he managed to compose himself again. She chuckled slightly and said, "Now, now. We can't have that." Wrapping her arm farther around him, she clasp his hand in hers and pryed the Sennen Rod from his grasp.  
  
"No," he gasped as he felt his precious Rod being taken from him by the unknown female. (A/N=the previous sentence can be extremely hentai if you ignore the word Sennen. ^__^)  
  
Laughing, she tossed the Rod into a corner.(A/N=O_O Ouch!!) She returned her hand to his chest and purred, "Don't worry. You can have it back, later."  
  
Malik felt something soft and furry wrap around his leg and looked down. What he saw stunned him. She had wrapped her tail around his leg in a most suggestive manner. Ignoring the blade to his throat, he spun around and backed away, freeing himself from her completely.  
  
She let him go. There was nowhere for him to go, now that he was at her mercy.  
  
That was when he got a good look at his intruder. His eyes flicked back and forth from the strange ears on top of her head, to her long white tail, finally resting on her flashing green eyes.  
  
"What...what are you?" he gasped.  
  
Nika grinned, revealing her fangs, and calmly sat her own dagger down next to her bags. "I'm a demon." she said dismissivly. "Well, mostly anyway."  
  
Turning back to the blonde haired Egyptian currently sporting only boxers, she continued grinning and said, "You're not afraid of me, are you?"  
  
Malik shook his head. He had a good idea what she was after, but he had to ask. "What do you want?"  
  
She advanced on him yet again and this time he stood motionless. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing their bodies together, nuzzling into his neck. "You." she breathed.  
  
Malik felt a grin spread over his own face. Well, it wasn't like he was completely opposed to that idea. In fact, he found the thought quite apealing.  
  
Nika saw him smile and felt him place a hand on her hip. *If only he knew what he was getting into.* she thought wickedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Kaiba's Mansion, aka Sake Sisters Headquarters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you stop screaming!?" Jodea yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Yami had been banging on the door for the past two hours and demanding to be let out. All in all, it was getting irratating.  
  
"Hell no!!" he screamed. *POUND!-POUND!-POUND!!* "Let me out! I demand you release me at once!!"  
  
Jodea masaged her temples and let out a groan before jerking her head up and screaming back, "NO!! Just go to sleep already!! It's two in the moring!!"  
  
"Indeed." a male voice said from behind her.  
  
She spun around to find an almost naked Seto Kaiba glaring at her with angry eyes and bedraggled hair.  
  
"Please make him stop." he said in his most patient sounding voice. "I have work and school tomorrow and I need my rest."  
  
Jodea stuck her tongue out at him. "Like your new girlfriend's not keeping you awake as it is?" she teased.  
  
Seto blushed and mumbled something before walking up to Yami's door and saying in a firm voice, "Yami, stop it! I will not have this in my home."  
  
At this the pounding ceased...for a moment. That is, until Yami screamed out, "Kaiba!! I don't know what you're up to, but I won't fall to one of your insidious plots!! *pounding resumes* Let me out!!"  
  
Seto's face turned bright red with anger and he replied without thinking. "Yami, you baka! I'm not the one doing this! I'm a victim, just like you! It's these girls!! I just can't say no!" With that he spun around and stomped back to his/Nami's room.  
  
Jodea turned back to the door when she realized the pounding had stopped again. "Ummm..." she said nervously, "Are you alright in there?" No reply. She sighed and decieded she had better take a look.  
  
Opening the door cautiously, she peered inside. Nothing. The room was far from empty, if you counted the luxurious furnishings. But it was absent one 5000 year old Ancient Egyptian Pharoah. She immediately began to panic. She crossed the room and looked under the bed. No pharoah. She opened the closet door. No pharoah. She even checked in the drawers. No pharoah. She was beginning to wonder if he had somehow managed to become invisible like Nami. That was when she heard the door slam and footsteps pounding down the hallway. Her bishy was escaping!! Her eyes widened and she raced to the door, throwing it open and chasing after the fleeing pharoah.  
  
Yami chanced a look back and saw that the psycho chick was right on his tail. He increased his pace, willing himself to the front door and freedom. He had almost made it. There was the door, his shining becon to freedom! He reached for the doorknob, only to be knocked senseless by the door being opened right in his face. He fell on his butt and looked up at the offending person.  
  
Nika had opened the door into something rather solid. Looking down, she saw Yami sitting dazed on the floor.  
  
Jodea thought she had lost him until her sister saved the day, or night, by having the good fortune to open the door. "Catch him!" she cried!  
  
When Yami heard her cry, he jumped up and tried to run out the door, Only to be plowed to the floor again! This time he had run into a warm body.  
  
Malik smirked as the pharoah smashed into him and resumed his place on the floor. He came up next to Nika and said, "Hmph! Quite a fitting place for you, pharaoh."  
  
Yami almost growled at Malik's voice. However, upon looking up all thoughts of escape and revenge faded from his mind. He burst out laughing! Malik was wearing a pair of tight, black leather pants that accented EVERY detail. He also had a loose-fitting creme colored shirt, open most of the way and showing off his bare chest. But what really got Yami was that around his neck was a gold dog colar complete with tag and leash! And the leash was being held by the strange girl with cat ears and a tail in an obscenely revealing dress! He recognized the girl as the one who had knocked him out with that stuff earlier.  
  
As Yami rolled on the floor with laughter, Jodea came up behind him.  
  
Yami finally managed to control his laughter enough to stand up. Looking at Malik, he almost lost it again. Not only was he wearing that ridiculous outfit, but the GIRL carried his ROD!! (A/N=Must I point just how hentai that can be?) He didn't even want to think about what these two had been doing that had caused Malik to drop his guard long enough for her to gain control of the Sennen Rod. However, the thoughts entered his head unbidden and he burst out laughing again. He managed to stay standing this time.  
  
Jodea glowered at the bish and then looked to her sister. "Oneesan, can I borrow that for a minute?" she asked, guestering to the Sennen Rod.  
  
Nika looked a bit confused, but handed it over with a "Sure."  
  
Malik did not appreciate Yami's insane laughter, but as Jodea raised the Rod above her head, he smirked again. He really wanted to see what she was going to make him do! However, instead of taking control of his mind, she brought the Rod down on his head, bashing him hard.  
  
"ITAI!!" he cried, grabbing his head in both hands and cringing. "What was that for!?"  
  
Jodea tossed the Rod back to her sister and said, "For laughing at Malik-kun!! Stop it! Or would you like me to find you an outfit to match his!!?"  
  
Yami's eyes went wide and he frantically shook his head.  
  
Jodea returned her attention to her sister and said, "Nika-chan, I thought we were going to wait until tomorrow to capture anymore bishys."  
  
Nika just shrugged and said, "Yeah, but I was bored. And as the leader, founder and eldest of the Sake Sisters, I decided to have a little fun."  
  
At that, Malik's wicked grin grew and he shifted slightly. Nika's eyes went wide and she cried, "Hentai!!" But instead of beating him to a pulp, she just laughed and playfully slapped him on the chest, causing him to chuckle as well.  
  
Yami found himself suddenly glad that he had gotten the younger sister and actually leaned a little closer to her, asking quietly, "Do I want to know?"  
  
Jodea just continued staring at her sister, amazed at how she could change in an instant and replied, "No."  
  
Suddenly an angry voice echoed down the stairs, interrupting the frightening scene before them. "I thought I asked for quiet!" Seto called to them.  
  
All four turned to face the ticked off CEO wearing very little. He was quite obviously very angry, but Nika just waved dismissively and said, "Oh please! Go back to bed!" Then she glared at him and lowered her voice to a growl. "Or do I have to make you?"  
  
Seto's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, very reminicent of Yami when he was threatened by Jodea. Seto had been warned not to cross the great Mistress Nika by Nami. Turning he all but ran back to the safty of his bedroom.  
  
Nika laughed again and said, "I think he's right though! It is awefully late." Here she paused to exaggerate a yawn. "And I'm soooo sleepy!" She tugged on Malik's leash and both began ascending the stairs. "Come, Malik-chan. It's time for bed." She called back over her shoulder to her sister, "You can manage Yami, can't you?"  
  
Jodea nodded, but her sister didn't see as Malik had taken that moment to growl, grope her, and then begin chasing a laughing Nika up the stairs and down the hall.  
  
Both Yami and Jodea stared with stunned expressions. Finally managing to shake themselves out of the trance, Yami made the comment of, "I never knew Malik was so....so....odd."  
  
Jodea nodded again and said, "Oneesan tends to bring that out in people." She turned to face Yami with a stern expression. "Now," she began, "as for you..."  
  
Yami threw up his hands in defeat and cried, "I'm going! I'm going!" Then he grudgingly followed along behind Jodea, back to his room.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) I just wanted to say "Happy Sixteenth!!" to my imouto, Jodea! And that's all I got to say! ^_^ Except that I'm going to name all the bishys SHE own!!  
  
From "Yu-Gi-Oh!": Yami, Yuugi and Ryou  
  
From "InuYasha": InuYasha himself  
  
From "Ranma ½": Ranma him...uh...her?...uh...himself  
  
From "Charmed": Cole  
  
From "Yu Yu Hakusho": Demon Yusuke and Kurama  
  
From "Beyblade": Ray  
  
From "Dragon Ball Z": Mirai Trunks  
  
She could be the next Mistress of Bishounen, couldn't she!?  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, I just realized that I haven't responded to a single review. So let me thank those who HAVE reviewed!   
  
Sara-Kitten: Arigatou! And both you and Macaly will probably be making an appearance. Actually, you'll probably see him next chapter, but I haven't planned you in yet. Gomen nasai.  
  
Guess who?: Nami-chan!! Geez, just put your name... ^_^ Arigatou! Gomen! You didn't make an appearance this chappy, but you were "busy". Gee, I wonder why Seto bothered complaining at all...?  
  
bluefuzzyelf: Arigatou and gomen! No InuYasha bishys in this fic. Have to wait until I start that one. But you can follow us if you want. Just tell me what bishy you want to ogle, glomp and grope and I can make it happen! Any!! Even if they're already taken! Sake Sisters know how to share! (-_- that is so a lie...-_-)  
  
Jodea Moondreamer: YAAAHEEEE!!! Sorry, minor freak-out moment... Arigatou for reviewing and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
lilhillbillie: Oooohhh! I'm sorry there's no Miroku! But I'll definitely take you up on that offer to store the bishys at your parents place! Um, did you mean were we going to kidnap Youko Kurama or just Kurama? Well, it would start off regular Kurama, but he would be forced to switch back and forth whenever we wanted! Bwahahahahaha!!!!! (insane giggles) Oh, I'll defintely put a scene with you, celtic and the closet! ^__^ Whatever you wish!! YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (deep breaths).......sorry..... 


End file.
